xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 2
Forza Motorsport 2 is a racing game that was released for the Xbox 360 on May 29, 2007. It was developed by Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It is the sequel to the 2005, original Xbox game, Forza Motorsport. It is the second entry in the Forza series. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the previous entry in the series. The player will race against a number of other drivers progressing through championships and leveling up their driver. At least 349 cars are included in the game. This number includes all cars available at launch and through DLC. Game modes There are three gamemodes available in Forza Motorsport 2. Each gamemode has a range of extra options available. Arcade Exhibition Exhibition mode gives the player the option to race any car in a race on any of the tracks available in the game. Not all cars and tracks are unlocked at the beggining of the game though. Each race consists of a varying amount of laps and eight racers. Time trials This mode includes 25 races with a set time and car that the player must try and beat. The player must race the preselected car and try and beat the given time. This game mode works in a similar way to how the rivals mode works in later games. The player can race on the track for as long as they want to and end it at any time. Once the race has been ended the best lap time will be taken and uploaded to a online leaderboard. Free Run Free Run lets the player practice on any of the tracks in the game with any of the cars that have been unlocked by the player, including all tuned and painted cars. Career Career mode is the main game mode within Forza Motorsport 2. ''In this mode players will compete in races against other drivers in a number of championship events. Doing so will level up the player, unlocking discounts and additional cars. As progress is made in career mode, a wider range of championships are unlocked allowing the player to race in higher classes of cars and more professional tracks. In this game mode players can also view all the cars they own, purchase more cars, buy upgrades, tune their car and paint their car as well. '''Multiplayer' Multiplayer allows players to race against each other via Xbox Live, split screen or system link. The Auction House can also be accessed through this option on the main menu, letting players buy their cars off of each other. Through this option, online tournaments can also be entered and cars can be gifted to other gamers in the players friend list. Various scoreboard can also be viewed in this menu. Forza Motorsport TV FM TV lets the player watch other users racers. This feature is no longer supported making it impossible to now use this function of the game. Options Just as the name suggests this part of the game gives the user the ability to tweak the games difficulty, controls, audio, HUD and multiplayer setup. All photos taken in game can also be viewed and shared within this menu. However, the ability to share photos has been shut down rendering this feature useless. Trivia * ''Forza Motorsport 2 ''was the first of many Forza games to be released for the Xbox 360. * In 2013, the ''Forza Motorsport 2 ''servers were shutting down, making it impossible to access the auction house, share photos, gift cars and access Forza Motorsport TV. ** Since the Auction House no longer made accessable, it is now no longer possible to earn the "Car Broker" achievement. This was unlocked by buying or selling 10 cars in the Auction House. Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2007 Video Games Category:Forza Games Category:Racing video games Category:Forza Motorsport Category:Video game sequels Category:Video Games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Split screen games